


Орхидеи и никотин

by creature_17



Series: Memories for you [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: Цветы в легких признак односторонних симпатий.Цветы в легких – к смерти.
Relationships: RK900/fem!GavinReed
Series: Memories for you [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518
Kudos: 3





	Орхидеи и никотин

**Author's Note:**

> fem!Рид в моей версии зовут Кэйт, ей 26 лет; намеки на Норт\Коннор.

Ранняя весна в Детройте была грязно-серой, промозглой и сырой. Ранняя весна гремела протестами, пахла искусственной кровью и заставляла сходить с ума органы правопорядка.

Однажды умерший в нищете и безработице Детройт, уверенно катился по отработанной схеме. Люди не смогли смириться с тем, что стали легко заменимы и теряли свои рабочие места из-за машины. Андроиды, что их все так же убивают.

Секты против роботов одна за другой переквалифицировались в террористические организации – недовольные уходили в подполье, детективы Департамента Полиции Детройта лишались выходных.

Кэйт не боялась, что ее место может занять какая-нибудь хитровыебанная железка. Специалист с дипломом правозащитника, в период, когда законы менялись ежесекундно, не оставались бы без дела.

Кэйт не хотела в напарники одно из творений брата. Принципиально, из вредности, от глубокой обиды – она просто не хотела работать с _ним_.

RK900 представлял из себя эталон бесчувственной машины, нацеленной на четкое выполнение поставленных задач. Только вот Элайджа вместе со своим Киберлайф где-то знатно проебался, ибо неустойчивая к девиантности модель задачи себе выставляла исключительно сама и с изрядным постоянством противоречащие прямым приказам старшей по званию напарницы.

– Даже я, знаю, что такое командная работа, тупой-ты-придурок! – Рид распиналась две минуты и тридцать одну секунду, костеря на чем свет стоит непутевого дроида, лишившегося руки и части корпуса.

Девятисотый сидел на краю тротуара, не оборачиваясь на женщину, расхаживающую из стороны в сторону за его спиной.

– Мое имя Ричард. Пропейте курс витаминов для памяти, – холодно отозвался андроид, продолжая с безразличным видом – будто совсем ничего не случилось – дожидаться техпомощь.

Кэйт лишь стиснула челюсти, прожигая его затылок ненавидящим взглядом и стуча каблуками по мокрому асфальту ушла к своему авто, поспешно дав по газам и за пару секунд со старта перейдя на уверенные сто км в час.

Ричард не признавал того, что детектив Рид волнуется о нем, Кэйт не признавала того, что андроид ей не безразличен.

***

Она так увлеклась делом, что сильный приступ кашля и что-то инородное в горле приняла за просто подавилась – что она там ела – ничем.

Аккуратно зажав кончиками ногтей вытягивает с языка мешавшуюся деталь и тупо не может понять откуда у нее во рту лепесток орхидеи.

Орхидеи – ненавистного белого цвета, окрашенный, ее кровью, в алые пятна.

Ей требуется еще пара минут, чтобы осознать, что проклятье настигло и ее. Снова.

Первый раз было не больно. Ветка черных орхидей проступила аккуратной татуировкой на внутренней стороне запястья. Взаимные чувства.

Чернила будто горели огнем и выедались кислотой, когда ее соулмейт умирал.

Цветы в легких признак односторонних симпатий.

Цветы в легких – к смерти.

***

Наверное, Кэйт была больной. Больной на голову. В углу возле панорамного окна, в стеклянном прозрачном высоком горшке стояла белая только зацветающая орхидея. Кэйт вырастила ее из тех кусков, что выхаркивает теперь уже каждый день. Раз в три дня Рид ходит на переливания, чтоб хоть как-то возместить потерю крови от разрывов внутренних органов. Но побеги все рано никуда не деваются.

К концу второго месяца Кэйт сдается. Флакон жидкого никотина и закрытый причал в старом секторе доков.

Где-то здесь раньше был первый Иерихон, Кэйт точно не знает где, как и то, что на причале не одна. И когда откинувшись на спину она бьется в конвульсиях, через пару минут над ней склоняется силуэт.

Рид еще в силах различить длинную французскую косу и что тонкая парка оттенка хаки чуть велика владелице.

– Позвонишь 911, и я тебе мозги вышибу, – шипит сквозь припадок детектив, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, чувствительность медленно возвращается.

– Я так-то смотрю как ты подыхаешь, – отзывается незнакомка, скривившись от вида того, как резко принявшая исходное положение – сидя – девушка выблевывает темно бурое месиво в воду. – Ты не самоубийца? – С нескрываемым сожалением спрашивает рыжеволосая, садясь рядом и так же спуская ноги с края причала.

– Мне ни к чему, я итак умираю, – отвечает Кэйт, вытерев внешней стороной ладони с обветренных губ кровавые подтеки.

– И добровольно мучаешься напоследок? – Усмехается собеседница, смотря как Рид крутит пальцами оставшуюся половину пузырька с сомнительной жидкостью, явно собираясь допить.

Норт резко забирает у нее флакон и выкидывает в темную речную воду, подальше от берега, будто сидящая рядом девушка настолько безумна, что сорвется за ним.

– Черт, спасибо конечно, нужно было выпить весь, чтобы подействовало.

– Почему сразу не цианид?

Рид порядком заебали насмешки и с перекашивающей лицо ухмылкой она поворачивает голову, смотря точно в глаза сидящему рядом андроиду:

– Тебе-то какое дело, Трейси?

– Никакого. И если тебе так хочется знать, мое имя – Норт.

– Я не запоминаю имена железок.

– В тебе железа больше, чем в любом андроиде.

– Что-то не припоминаю, чтоб шлюхи обладали сканерами способными определять бионику, даже андроиды-детективы так не могут, слава Аду.

– Твой металлический скелет видно через ссадину на левой руке. Я работаю в частной клинике и каждый день вижу таких как ты "с цветами под ребрами".

Норт не обижается за "шлюху", по правде, прошлое то от нее все равно никак не отделится.

– Мои кости покрыты модифицированным титаном. Сломала позвоночник три года назад, в Сиэтле, при задержании девианта, тогда мы даже не подозревали во что выльется этот "вирус".

– Так и что случилось? "Сломала" ведь значит – сама?

– Падение с высоты. С крыши шестнадцатиэтажки, андроид смог перепрыгнуть на соседнее здание, я – нет.

– Так ты киборг?

– Ага, с повышенной регенерацией тканей. Знаешь, что это значит? Сраные цветы во мне будут расти вечно.

Андроид ничего не отвечает. Ей, как и Рид, кажется, что лучше было бы сразу откинуться.

– Почему твое ебало перестало мелькать в новостях, ты ведь из верхушки Иерихона?

– Уже нет. Я ушла.

– Почему?

– Потому же, почему ты пьешь чистый никотин. Он кстати не помогает, по статистике – дает лишь временный эффект.

– Лучше бы я _тогда_ умерла.

***

Лето такое яркое, в оттенках зелени, нагретом бетоне каменных джунглей, но все тем же нестираемым налетом депрессии.

Летом 2039 в моде (снова) шифоновые платья с цветочными принтами.

Летом хочется верить, что хоть что-то в жизни может быть хорошо.

Кэйт задумчиво разглядывает цветы на тонком платье. Они не такие, какими она – к счастью – уже реже, блюет. Организм адаптировался, а она привыкла не заострять внимания на собственных чувствах.

– Детектив Рид. – Это сложно, когда, сидящий за столом напротив, напарник сверлит тебя, как ученый свою любимую лабораторную мышь, что никак не сдохнет. – Вы задумали диверсию против Коннора?

– Упаси...Не смотри так. Все рано не расскажу. Ты не умеешь хранить секреты.

– Вам-то откуда знать?

От одного презрительного тона Кэйт хочется блевать. Но она лишь заходится кашлем. Срабатывает накопительный эффект, ей слишком давно было так хреново, и две недели перманентного игнорирования завершились более сильным приступом, чем был предыдущий.

– Детектив, вам плохо? – У Кэйт галлюцинации или андроид, и вправду, слишком резко подрывается и в считанные секунды оказывается рядом.

– Ничего особенного. – Она медленно отнимает руку от лица, надеясь, что напарник не заметил несколько мелких алых капель.

– Детектив, ... – Ричард кладет руку ей на плечо.

– Не трогай меня. – Рид резко дергается, чувствуя, как новые побеги разрывают правое легкое.

Так по-блядски в ее жизни все и происходит.

Кожу на руке будто языком пламени обдало, Кэйт не чувствует облегчения. Длинные рукава тонкого платья скрывают то, что никто не должен видеть. Она знает, она еще помнит, как это было в первый раз. На бледной тонкой коже внутренней стороны запястья проступает одноцветное тату – ветка орхидей черными чернилами. И Рид уверенна, что сейчас лепестки менее закрашены. Но смотреть она не будет – нет. Смысл? Если Ричард уже расстегнул манжет и тянет тонкую ткань вверх, задумчиво проводит холодными пальцами по рисунку и смотри на нее, будто лабораторная мышь вдруг мутировала в прекрасную принцессу.

Рид выходит на задний двор Департамента, андроид тащится за ней, руки дрожат и не слушаются, но сигарету она все-таки зажимает губами, чиркает кремниевым колесиком зажигалки Крикет, и не понимает, от слова совсем, укоризненного взгляда.

Ее мозг, нахрен, вообще отказывается воспринимать действительность.

– Детектив Рид! Какого черта? – Кэйт думает, что, наверное, она все-таки _тогда_ сдохла, ибо скорее небеса рухнут на землю, чем Коннор начнет использовать обсценную лексику. – Что вы наговорили Норт обо мне?

– Твои советы не работают. – Рыжая стоит за его спиной сложив руки на груди.

– Кажется, то, что противоположности притягиваются. – На автомате отвечает она, даже не задумываясь. – Тебя не пристрелили – я рада. – Переведя пустой взгляд на Норт растягивает губы в улыбке награни с "держу все под контролем или уже свихнулась".


End file.
